


Things are looking up

by gallyfox



Series: Super Shorts! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Life had been difficult for Castiel the past few years. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel.A small drabble for picture day challenge.





	Things are looking up

[](http://i.imgur.com/TJz10Ns)

 

His life had been...difficult the past few years. An hit and run while he had been on his morning run had left him in the hospital fighting for his life. The recovery after was painful and took months. The bills that came from that were worse. Having to sell his family’s home to pay his medical bills had hurt too. His only saving grace was that he still had his job as an editor with Seraph books. 

Opening the door to his tiny home (which he’d bought with what little was left after the bills) he breathed a sigh of relief at being home. The place was home. Sure it was smaller, way smaller, but it was cozy. It had everything he needed and it was peaceful. 

Throwing his his laptop bag on the couch he removed his jacket and tie as he headed to his small kitchen to grab a glass of water. Sighing he relaxed against the sink and stared out the window smiling when he noticed the figure heading up the road. 

Heading back to the door he thought of the only really good thing that came from all this. A few months in the hospital had involved some intense physical therapy. It was there he met him. He fell in love the moment the man smiled at him. And lucky for him his therapist had fallen right back. 

Opening the door he grabbed the surprised mans shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hello, Dean” 

“Heya Cas”


End file.
